


Movie Night

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, Newkidd (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Nakomoto Yuta is the worst best friend, and now his roommate might be afraid of you.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

She stormed up the steps to the fourth floor, rushing down to the last door on the right and began banging on the door. In the back of her mind, she was probably making too much of a ruckus for it only being eight in the morning, but she was pissed.

“Yuta! Yuta, open the fucking door!” She kept knocking until the door was thrust open suddenly and she jumped back in surprise when she realized that the guy looking back at her was definitely not Yuta.

His black hair was mussed like he had just woken up and his eyes were puffy from sleep. However, she couldn’t deny how attractive he was but his expression made her breath catch in her throat. He wasn’t angry, though, more curious than anything else. As if he wasn’t used to being awoken by a girl throwing a fit outside his door at eight am.

“I-I’m sorry. I, um, I’ll come back later.” She scurried off without another word. Internally she reprimanded herself as she walked back across campus to her own dorm.

(Y/n) had just passed the literature department when she bumped into the person she’d originally been looking for.

“Watch where you’re going,” he said, reaching out to steady her as she stumbled. “(Y/n)?”

She didn’t respond for a moment and then his presence seemed to register in her brain.

“Hey, asshole, what the hell happened to my posters?”

He snickered but answered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“My posters. I woke up this morning and everything I had up was gone and replaced with dumb One Ok Rock posters. And you’re the only one who my roommate would let in that likes that band.”

“That’s hilarious,” he began walking back to his dorm and she followed after him, “Look, (Y/n), I didn’t do it. I’ve been at practice all morning.” He held his bag out to show her.

“I don’t believe you.”

He shrugged but kept walking. She trailed behind him until they reached the door.

“I keep forgetting you don’t live alone anymore,” she said as he looked for his keys.

“(Y/n), it’s been a month since Hansol switched into my room. I know he’s quiet but seriously. What about it, anyway?” He looked at her quizzically, keys jingling as he pulled them out of his front pocket.

“Oh, I, um, kind of came looking for you earlier.”

Yuta laughed before pushing the door open and letting her inside. She immediately ran to his desk and began opening all the drawers.

“They aren’t in there. I’m telling you,” Yuta chided.

(Y/n) pulled one of his textbooks aside and then proceeded to pick up one of her beloved girl group posters with an unamused expression.

“Fuck.”

“I thought you said they weren’t in here.”

“They weren’t supposed to be.” Yuta frowned.

“Donghyuck came by this morning and put them there.” Both of them whipped their heads up toward where Hansol was sitting up on his lofted bed. He was less unkempt than before and he and Yuta stared each other down for a minute before he glanced over at (Y/n).

“Oh, you’re back,” was all he said to her.

She blushed a little at the thought of what had happened less than an hour ago and Yuta just watched her.

“Take your posters and go.”

She huffed and went back to digging out all her posters from his desk.

“And since you insulted One Ok Rock, I want them back.”

She laughed at him and closed the door on her way out, not bothering to answer. She hugged all her posters to her chest and when she got back to her dorm, she put them all back up in their respective places.

As she was about to climb back into bed to laze around until she had to go to her first class, her phone chimed with a new message. It was Yuta asking if their marathon night was going on as per usual since it was Friday. She responded with an affirmative, even if it was followed by another sarcastic comment.

The rest of the day passed in a slow blur of lectures coupled with an endless desire to just be done with classes.

By the time she was trudging back to Yuta’s dorm, she had all but forgotten the incident from earlier that morning. So, when she dragged herself up to the door and her knock was answered by Hansol, all the memories came rushing back and she almost bolted again.

“Oh, you’re back.”

She gave a sheepish smile and a small laugh. There was a pause and she could have sworn that there was a bit of color rising in his cheeks and then he quickly stepped aside to let her in.

“Is Yuta here?” she asked after a moment.

“He went to the store. He said he’d be right back.” Hansol settled onto his desk chair when she took a seat on Yuta’s bed.

The two were quiet, though it wasn’t awkward, and she couldn’t help but stare at the back of Hansol’s head. She didn’t know if he was going to join them during their marathon night, but she almost wanted him to, even if it was traditionally just her and Yuta.

At that moment, Yuta stumbled through the door, off-kilter because of the amount of bags hanging from his arms.

“Little help?” he called. (Y/n) got up and ran over to help him out, rifling through the bags as she did so.

“Why did you get so much junk food?”

“Because it has been a rough week and I need something that isn’t protein shakes or cafeteria food.” He looks at her as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“So you bought like four pints of mint ice cream.”

Yuta shrugged and threw down rest of the bags onto the floor, all but giving up. He then turned his attention to Hansol.

“You want to join us?”

Hansol looked over his shoulder, first at Yuta and then over to (Y/n).

“If it’s okay…” he trailed off looking back over to his roommate who smiled brightly.

As Yuta hooked his laptop up to the television, (Y/n) pulled out some of the various snacks and grabbed a spoon from a compartment in Yuta’s closet.

Hansol and Yuta pulled the couch out from where it had been pushed to the side and (Y/n) stole a blanket off of Yuta’s bed to cover her legs. She went to sit on the end but Yuta pushed her to the middle and she could feel her arm brush Hansol’s.

Her cheeks warmed slightly and she sent a glare Yuta’s way. He just snickered in response. She couldn’t even look at Hansol and instead tried to focus on whatever it was Yuta had put on. It didn’t last long as she was too lost in her thoughts to even care.

For an hour she sat in between the two guys and did her best to ignore both Hansol’s quick side glances and Yuta’s nudges. She regretted ever agreeing to this.

Yuta’s phone chimed and he checked it before pushing the bag of chips in his lap aside. He stood and grabbed his keys as the two on the couch sent him a questioning look.

“I have to go,” he stated.

“Why?” (Y/n) inquired.

“Donghyuck texted me and it reminded me that I hadn’t actually killed him earlier, so I’m gonna do it now while it’s on my mind.”

(Y/n) was about to protest but he left quickly, leaving her and Hansol alone on the couch. She was suddenly very aware of just how close they were. She moved over a little to distance herself from him and they sat in an awkward silence that was only interrupted by the movie playing. There was something that had changed between them to make it awkward but she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly.

Both of them were ignoring the screen at this.

“Are you and Yuta dating?” Hansol asked suddenly.

(Y/n)’s breath caught in her throat and she ended up in a coughing fit.

“No! No, we’re-” she coughed again, “we’re just friends. Where’d you get that idea?”

Hansol blushed a little, “He talks about you a lot.”

“Oh,” was all she replied with.

He started to speak again but cut himself off.

“I don’t like Yuta like that. I like someone else,” she said, immediately realizing her mistake and clasping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she stood up, the blanket pooling at her feet.

“I have to go. I forgot I was also going to kill Donghyuck, too.”

Hansol stood as well, “Wait, (Y/n).”

She bounced her leg a little and then turned to look at him.

“Would you want to go on a date with me?” Hansol asked shyly.

(Y/n) froze for a moment but then recovered with a smile. She nodded.

They stood there for another moment, unsure of what to do, and then Yuta called from the hallway, “Can I come back in yet? I want to know what’s happening with the movie.”


End file.
